T-800 (Terminator 2: Judgment Day)
The Cyberdyne Systems Model 101 Series 800 Version 2.4 Infiltration-Combat Unit was sent from the future to arrive in Acton, California on June 8, 1995. Its mission was to protect young John Connor, which it successfully completed. He is main protagonist of Terminator 2: Judgment Day. Personality This Terminator had all the strength and capacity of the first unit, but he was very logical, and at first seemed to have a limited capacity for human emotion and learning. After his learning capabilities were activated, the Terminator began to exhibit other human traits such as humor such as quipping "I need a vacation" after defeating the T-1000, and perhaps even love, as he tenderly wipes John's tears away and hugs him like a father before allowing itself to be destroyed to save humanity. Biography Terminator 2: Judgment Day To protect his younger self in the past, John Connor reprogrammed this Terminator and sent it back in time via the time displacement sphere. Upon arrival, it encountered a group of bikers, stealing one's clothing and the bar owner's sunglasses and shotgun. The T-800 then tracked down John Connor in a shopping mall. When it met the T-1000 sent by Skynet to kill Connor, a lengthy chase ensued, but the two managed to escape the T-1000. Connor questioned the Terminator about itself and who sent it. The Terminator answered that it is a cybernetic organism, having living tissue over its metal endoskeleton. It told John that it was his future self who sent it to protect him. John and the Terminator go to the Pescadero State Hospital to help free John's mother, Sarah, who was also trying to escape from there as well. The Terminator later told John and his mother that it has the ability to learn. In the Extended-Release version of the film, however, the three go to a garage and Sarah tried to kill the Terminator by smashing it CPU, but she was stopped by John, who felt that it was needed. Later on, John started teaching some things to it in an effort to help it "blend in" with humans better (some of the things he taught the Terminator included the cult phrase "Hasta la vista, baby!"). When Sarah asked it how Skynet was created, it answered that Miles Dyson was the most directly responsible person. It also explained that Skynet became self-aware after its creation, and began to deny human authority. The group later encountered Dyson, but didn't kill him. The Terminator explained him the consequences of his research. The three, along with Dyson, attempted to destroy the Cyberdyne building to prevent Skynet from being created. They were soon approached by the police. John, Sarah, and the Terminator escaped the building while Dyson blew up the building with himself inside. The three were encountered again by the T-1000. The Terminator succeeded in destroying it when it falls into molten steel. John drops the CPU and the arm of the first Terminator into the hot liquid. Since the Terminator had a computer chip in it, it also planned to destroy itself to prevent its technology from being discovered by others to create Skynet. John begged it not to be destroyed, but it had to fulfill its mission. When John cried, the Terminator understood why, but could not cry itself because it was a machine. It hugged John for the first and very last time, and having finally earned Sarah's respect, shook her hand offered to a brother warrior. As it is lowered into the steel below, the Warrior of Steel-in-Flesh gave John an encouraging thumbs up before sacrificing its life for humanity's future. Starscream strikes back The same Terminator is sent to Equestria by Princess Luna to help our heroes destroy Starscream's rebel team before they take over Equestria. After obtanging clothes, a motorcycle, an M1911 pistol, and M1887 sawn-off shotgun from a bar outside of Canterlot, The Terminator starts to search for any one of our heroes and he soon The Terminator returns Then sometime later, the Terminator returns, but this time to protect the Human Mane 5 from a fake Groudon years from the future. Star Terminator Wars In May, another Terminator-like arrives, reprogrammed by Brian to protect Skyla from a T-1000 reprogrammed by Princess Chaos. Trivia *The T-800 II is played by Arnold Schwarzenegger *The T-800 II will meet meet Thomas, Twilight Sparkle and their friends in Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Terminator 2: Judgment Day. Gallery 185px-Terminator_and_jhon_on_the_bike.jpg 116px-I'm back.jpg|"I'm back" 185px-minigun.jpg|Terminator operating hand held mini-gun. 185px-Asta la vista.jpg|"Asta la Vista, Baby" 185px-goodbye.jpg|The T-800 II's sacrifice Category:HEROES Category:Non-Disney characters Category:Non-Disney heroes Category:Main Protagonist Category:Bond Protectors Category:Robots Category:Gunners Category:Riflemen Category:Shotgunners Category:Heavy Weapons Users Category:Sacrificed Characters Category:Deceased characters Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Pooh's Adventures allies Category:Littlefoot's Adventures allies Category:Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures allies Category:Brian Griffin's Adventures allies Category:Half Humans Category:Knifemen Category:Child Saver Category:Axmen Category:Bombers Category:Characters with Dissonant Serenity Category:Austrian-Accented characters Category:Characters who died a gruesome death Category:The Terminator Characters Category:One-Man Army Category:Strong Characters Category:Failure-Intolerant Characters Category:Revived characters Category:Big Good Pooh's Adventure's heroes Category:Cyborgs